The New Kid
by CheekyMonkey101
Summary: One shot Esme is a new student who is instantly attracted towards Carlisle a handsome smart boy in her class. Esme POV


**The New Kid finds love**

**By CheekyMonkey101**

I hate being the knew kid it is annoying all the attention being on me I'm generally a shy person and I hate having peoples eyes on me I had lived with my family my dad Paul, my mum Rachel, my older brother Riley, my little sister Leah and the new addition to our family Seth along with me I'm 16 and my name is Esme Platt we have lived in Ohio all my life and dad got a job offer to manage the new office in a little town called Forks in Washington state so we moved and now I start Forks High. I was always the brain at my old school and my guess I probably will be here too as I was taking advanced classes at my old school and I was scheduled at Forks High to be the advanced classes.

As I pulled my violet volvo into the car park I grabbed my bag and got out my car I walked straight towards the front office as I walked I kept to myself I put my ipod in my ears and continued towards the front office as I arrived into the office I saw the front office lady and immediately greeted me with a friendly smile I took out my earphones and put it in my bag.

"Hi Dear you must me Esme. Where is your brother Riley?" She greeted and asked "Yes and my brother woke up a little late but my mother will drive him here a little later sorry I'm just an early bird." I told the office lady. "No worries Darl. Ok here is your timetable as you can see we have assigned you into all of our advanced programs as you were in of the advanced classes when you were at your old school." she told me I smiled and gratefully and took a look at my new timetable;

Period 1: Advanced English

Period 2: Advanced Bio Chem

Period 3: Extension Modern History

Period 4: Art

Period 5: Art History

I smiled I like all of the classes I had been assigned to "Thank you Miss." I expressed as I was given a map to show me where to go after thanking her once more I was on my way to my first class as i entered the room I was by the teacher "Ah you must be Miss Platt please come in." he told me as I entered the room a whole set of eyes landed on me but none of those eyes did the only eyes that did stand out were a pair of blue eyes I smiled and introduced myself and was asked to sit next to the boy with blue eyes all the girls glared at me I sat next him I guess he was the hottest most unattainable guy at the school as I listened to Mr Molina start his lesson I heard sniggers and huffs from the girls behind. I ignored them and proceeded to listen to Mr Molina as he asked us for themes that are noticable in Briar Rose. My hand shot straight up "Esme" he said politely "Well there is the comparison of Briar Rose and Sleeping Beauty because in the fairytale of Sleeping Beauty the Sleeping Beauty was kissed by the prince but in Briar Rose it is a little different the kiss in Briar Rose is to bring Gemma back to life and the person to perform mouth to mouth was a gay man by the name of Josef so it that can be a theme right." I said as the boy with the blue eyes and blonde hair continued to look at me "Correct Esme that is especially one of the themes that is involved in Briar Rose." Mr Molina smiled after another 10 minutes we were asked to read silently to ourselves and write down any points that we thought was important I happily started on the novel before I heard a gentle voice speak "Your name is very beautiful." he told me as I looked at him "Thank you ..." I asked before introduced himself to me "Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." he said as he shook my hand the girls behind me gasped and I smiled "Nice to meet you Carlisle your name is truly unique." I told him truthfully "Thanks." he said I smiled and learned that he was in most of my classes and he just wasn't in my creative arts subjects so that it really we walked towards our second class together and sat down together at recess and lunch and after my creative arts classes he walked me to my car "I really had a good time if ever need a study buddy call me." I said quickly scribbling down my number he wrote his down and we said goodbye.

"Riley come on!" I said I got into my car "I'm coming sis I'm coming." he said as he rushed towards my car "Hey I'm younger than and I'm more prepared than you." I told him jokily "Ha Ha say hello me cause I got a spot on the basketball team." he said as he jumped into my car "Oh congrats Ri." I happily said my brother and I had always been close we did everything together so I was happy when he got something and he would express his joy when I was rewarded or got something it was sort of because we were eighteen months apart our little sister had just turned 5 and our gave birth to our youngest brother Seth 4 months ago. The thing about my mum and dad is that they have been childhood sweethearts they were best friends since year 1 and got together when they were in year 11 and have been together ever since nineteen years of marriage and they still looked at each like they were young and in love it really made me happy and made me believe that love is really out there. As I pulled into our driveway Riley got out and opened my door for I rolled my eyes as I got out my brother was always really gentleman like and very protective of me so I knew he was only doing it to be my big protective brother.

"Esme!" Leah said excitedly as we entered the front door "Hiya Leah."I replied in the same tone "Can we play on the swing please?" she asked me "Of course Leah but first I need to do some homework and start on assessments can I do that first?" I promised and asked she thought and than nodded and I happily kissed her cheek before running up our stairs and into my room. as I sat at my desk I started on one of my many essays but than my mind drifted to Carlisle I have never met a boy like him he was sweet, handsome and smart he didn't treat me like I was special and it was different he spoke about classic novels and plays and what interested him like he told me that he wants to be a doctor and I told him I want to build and design houses we just got each other and I can't explain how I feel I mean all the girls at school were falling over him and I was getting death glares by just walking with him I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a small knock "Esme can we play outside now please?" I heard Leah asked "Okay Leah Okay." I told her as I exited my room and picked her up "Dinner is 40 minutes girls ok." Mum told us I nodded and went out the back and put her on the swing.

"Higher." Leah told as I pushed "Ok but not to high ok." I told her she nodded and I pushed a little higher she giggled which made me smile I felt like someone watching us and I turned to see Carlisle "Oh Hey!" I smiled and continued to push "I didn't know you lived next door." he said to me "Same here." I said back as I continued to Leah "This must be your little sister." he said as Leah was swinging by herself "Yes this my little sister Leah. You are on the basketball team aren't you." I asked "Yeah I'm team captain. Why?" he asked me "Oh umm my brother joined and got in today Riley." I said he nodded "Yeah his pretty good at it aswell." he said Leah came over to me "Esme who are talking to?" Leah said as I picked her up "This my friend Carlisle. Say Hello Lele." I said she smiled and mumbled a little "Hi" which made Carlisle chuckle "Why hello." he said back I giggled as Leah hid her head in my shoulders "Leah Esme dinner is in ten minutes." I heard my mum say I smiled "Well I have to go. Can we talk later?" I asked as he smiled "Of course have a good dinner." he said smiling I smiled back and we said our farewells to each other I said Leah down and got the plates and set them down my mum always made the most delicous pasta in the world well to me anyway as placed the big bowl of pasta in the center of the table we sat at the table and began to serve and eat our food.

As I walked out of the bathroom wearing my singlet and three quarter pj pants I said on my window seat that I had and quickly put my hair into a messy ponytail. I looked out of my window and shocked wasn't the word to describe what saw it wasn't anything bad it was definately good Carlisle must of finished his shower and he was perfect his abs were well defined and he was just handsome I blushed and looked away as I shyly looked up to him looking at me and monitioning me open my window, I did and opened his he had a shirt now but that didn't matter he was handsome either way. "Wow another thing we have in common are bedrooms are straight across from each other." I smiled and nodded and we talked all the through until it was time for us to go to bed. I smiled as he wished me goodnight and I did the same.

One week later...

"Its our annual school dance you have to come!" my friend Angela insisted as sat with her while her boyfriend and Carlisle were getting their food "I din't know Angie I have no idea who to ask and I mean I don't see a line of guys waiting for me so.." I started before she "Es there is one guy that you could ask I mean he sits with us and talks to you every minute of the day." she stated as the boys were picking out their food "Yeah and so does the entire female population here I doubt he would say yes to the nerdy braniac Esme." I snorted as I watched Bella Swan and her croonies swoon over Carlisle. "Just ask it won't hurt to ask." Angela said as the boys came to us "Hey girls." Carlisle happily said sitting next me I smiled immediately until Bella Swan came up toward us "Hey Carlisle I was wondering if you would want to go to the Dance with me?" she asked I looked at Angela nervously but smiled when he politely declined she sulked off with a huff "Ask!" Angela whispered I nodded and began to speak to Carlisle "Hey Carlisle" I started and smiled as he turned his complete attention on me "I was just wondering if you are going to the dance?" he smiled "Of course I am what about you Es?" he asked me "Oh yeah but I haven't asked anybody yet." he nodded and let me continue " So... I was just wondering if..if would like to go.." I started before he finished "Yes Esme I would love to go with you." he stated I smiled and took his hand "Cool." I smiled as he did all of Bella Swan's friends look shocked as Carlisle still held my hand. Angela smiled and mouthed "told you so.".

"I don't know what to get." I said as I combed through many dresses at Port Angles "Es you look great in anything." Angela said as I looked at a sky blue dress that was pretty, elegant and dazzling in my eyes "Try it on." Angela whispered as I looked I nodded and tried it on it fit perfectly I came out and smiled when Angela gasped "Perfect!" she murmured as I looked in the mirror "I think I'm going to get it." I said as I went back to get back into my clothes and took the dress to the counter I already had a great pair of heels at home so I was fine in that department I already had my E necklace and I had my lucky charm bracelet. I text Carlisle the colour of my dress so he could get a tie to match a lot had indeed changed since I asked Carlisle to the dance we would spent hours together just talking and studying even though we had other things on our mind our grades were still important and we were still the two students with the highest marks. I told my family and of course my older brother spoke with Carlisle. A lot of girls at school were still giving me a hard time about me asking Carlisle out apparently the new girl wasn't supposed to do that but Angela, Ben and Carlisle told me not more about them and I didn't and I was happy about going with Carlisle.

The Day Of The Dance...

"Have a great time sweetie." My parents said as I came downstairs in my sky blue dress I smiled as my dad said I looked beautiful. Carlisle met me at the door and wove his arm around mine and we headed towards his Mercedes like the gentleman he is he opened the car and shut it for me as I got comfortable within his leather seats I smiled as he wrapped my corsage around my wrist "Let's go the our dance Princess." he said making me blush as he sat in his car he took my hand in his "I'm really happy that you asked me Esme." he said I smiled and spoke as well "I'm really glad you said yes with all the girls falling at your feet I thought you were going to say no." I admitted "I said yes to you because you don't dress up with pretty clothes and makeup you are just you and you know your smart and beautiful." he told me I smiled and blushed again "Your yourself and I love that about you I really do." he said as I smiled more "Well I couldn't pick anyone but you to go to this dance." I said as we pulled up to the hall. He got out and again led me out like the perfect man that he was I happily accept his arm and we were on our way into the hall "After you my lady." Carlisle said as he let through the door first I chuckled and accept the peck on cheek he gave me "Carlisle you came with her other any girl in the school to go with you chose to go with queen of the brains." Bella snided as she sauntered over wearing a bright red dress "I chose Esme because she doesn't fall all over me she doesn't need makeup or clothing to impress me. She is herself and thats why I agreed to go with Esme plus she is the most beautiful woman in the room." Carlisle said smiling as he spoke I blushed and smiled back as Bella went back to her friends.

"You know I was thinking about asking you for a while." I murmured as we danced "Why didn't you?" he asked "I thought that you would want someone else not a brain like me ." I admitted shyly as he held me tight as we danced "All those over girls they are so desperate and you were just you you talk not flirt with me that is why I like you are normal with me." he told as I smiled we danced forever that night and by the time the dance was over we were hand in hand as we made our way to his car he asked the most amazing question "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked as we got into his car I smiled and asked him the same he agreed and I agreed and I was happy to announce that Carlisle and I were now boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I can't believe his dating her she is the queen of the nerds I thought he would want someone you know hotter." I heard Bella Swan say as I entered the school "Don't let them bother you Baby I love you." Carlisle whispered in my ear as we sat together for class I smiled and thanked him and kissed his cheek before he gave me a close mouthed kiss before our teacher started the lesson during the lesson however we would play footies and had private conversations together about our upcoming date we were going to the festival that was in town there were rides such as the love boat and ferris wheel as well as the thrilling rides plus we always looked foreward to eating our favourite carnival food.

"Come on baby let's go the Love Boat." Carlisle murmurwd as we walked around hand in hand I was wearing a checked shirt with black pants while he wore a white button down shirt with jeans I nodded and smiled as we walked towards the ride his arm around my waist I knew this was right it just felt I knew I was going to be with him forever.

A year later

A lot of things changed since last year we all graduated Carlisle and I swore ourselves to each in the most romantic of ways it was perfect under the stars after a romantic picnic dinner we passed with him being Dux and me having the highest achievement award. I smiled as we moved out together we were finally moving in together for college and we were young happy and in love with each other. After five years we got our degrees me being in interior design and building houses and Carlisle becoming a doctor we had our professions they we dreamed of. "Es this is where we first had our full on conversation." he said we sat on the old swingset I nodded knowing that he was speaking truth he chuckled nervously and began to speak "Because of that reason it seems fitting that i would ask you this..." i watched as he began to kneel down and pulled out a beautiful ring box "Esme Anne Platt will you do me the honour by coming my wife." I felt tears starting to fall "Yes of I will marry you." he smiled and slid the ring on my finger and picked me up and spun me around and around.

We got married 6 months later and for a wedding gift he bought me an island and named it after me Isle Esme we had a great time especially how spent it our love for each other pouring it out as we pleased. a month after we returned I took a pregnancy test and discovered I was pregnant. 8 months later we were blessed with birth of our daughter Bree Alice Cullen. 3 years after Bree's birth we were blessed again with a boy Jasper Alexander Cullen we were complete and happy and that is how we spent the rest of our lives.

**THE END **


End file.
